


Elevator

by buckys_bitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Super Soldier Boyfriends, Tony’s a lil baby, brooklyn boys :), lower case intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_bitch/pseuds/buckys_bitch
Summary: Tony hates being short, but he loves his super tall boyfriends.





	Elevator

tony was tired of being short. 

his super soldier boyfriend was 6'2, and his super soldier boyfriend's best friend (who also just so happened to be a super soldier too) was 6'3. 

tony stood at a whopping 5'7. he wanted to be taller, like his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's closest friend. he had just the idea. 

"steve, babe. could you help me with something?" tony called with the voice he knew would get him anything from steve. 

like clockwork, his boyfriend was at his side. "what do you need, tony?" he asked, smiling brightly. tony brushed a hand up on steve's cheek, then leaned up to kiss him softly. 

"in the elevator, can you lift me up? i have to fix something," tony replied. "yes, if it's on the ground floor. don't need you getting hurt," steve smiled, grabbing tony's hand to walk into the elevator. 

bucky was already there, in the elevator, probably going to his floor- the second floor. "aw, lovebirds," bucky smiled. "shut up, barnes," tony blushed. 

"so angry. i think it bottles up faster when you're short," bucky teased light heartedly. tony frowned, causing the two soldiers to laugh. 

they both looked so beautiful with those age-defying eye wrinkles and smile lines, their hair perfectly poised, jarringly handsome faces smiling their sterling white smiles. tony hit the red fire button, and the elevator stopped. 

"uh, tony?" steve asked. "sorry, i don't know what got into me," he said, trying to reverse what he did. he frantically pushed the red button over and over again, trying to reverse it, but to no avail. 

"how long will we be in here?" bucky asked. "bruce gets here at 7, and it's 4:30 now," tony frowned, throwing himself against a wall and sliding down. 

"is this what you needed to fix?" steve asked, sitting down gently across from his boyfriend. tony groaned. "yes, partly. i was going to go over more programs with bruce when he got here later." total lie, but what was he going to do? say all he needed was to change the lightbulbs? or that he finally wanted to be taller than his boyfriend?

"so we just sit here for the next few hours? what are we going to do?" bucky asked, his arms flailing up as he turned around, but he crossed them. 

tony watched steve's eyes graze down bucky's back, and tony bit his lip. he tapped steve lightly, who jumped a little but turned to face his boyfriend with a light blush. 

tony nodded towards bucky. steve looked there and back again, and tony's lip biting increased. steve made an o shape with his mouth, quickly nodding in agreement. 

"well, i might have an idea," steve said, and bucky turned around. "what should we do?" he asked, excited to be doing something. 

"i think you should kiss tony," steve said in a flat voice. "i shoul- what? you want me to kiss your boyfriend?" bucky exclaimed. 

"well his boyfriend wants you to, too," tony mumbled, scratching his thigh and avoiding eye contact. "doll-," bucky mumbled, and he walked up directly in front of tony. he sat down, trying to calm himself. 

"you already have a pet name for me. ooh, i feel like a slut," tony smiled. bucky shook his head with a small grin. "you're sure this okay?" bucky looked to steve for confirmation. "swear on my life. just- kiss him already."

bucky leaned in slowly, almost touching tony's lips. tony grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply, moving his hands to rest them on the sides of bucky's face, close to his neck.

steve leaned back to admire the scene lustfully. bucky pulled away slowly, but leaned in for a few more small kisses as he pulled away. 

"kissin' you is a sin, doll," bucky muttered breathlessly. "good to be of service," tony replied, arching his back slightly, also breathing heavily. 

"well that was a sight," steve grinned mischievously. "hey, can i uh- can i kiss you?" bucky asked steve. tony was immediately all over the idea. "oh my god, please. please. so hot." bucky smiled as he stood up, having an idea that would make tony happy. 

steve stood up, only a little bit shorter than bucky, who had to lean way down to kiss tony. "i don't see why not," he shrugged, kissing bucky hungrily. he left no room for exploration- everything was done beforehand. 

tony was dumbfounded and turned on all at the same time. he stood up as well, trying to squeeze himself between the two, not wanting to be left out. 

bucky pulled away from steve to look down at tony. "look, doll," bucky said. "i can't keep leaning over to kiss you." tony frowned, but steve seemed to be catching up. 

"how are you going to kiss me then? you are going to kiss me," tony said, crossing his arms. "do you trust me?" bucky asked. "with my life," tony replied. 

bucky grabbed tony's thighs like he was going to pick him up, and tony jumped into bucky's arms. bucky carried tony until the smaller was crowded into the wall. "can i kiss you?" he whispered. "fuck yes," tony said, wrapping his arms behind bucky's head. 

"christ," steve mumbled, shifting to adjust himself as he stared at the scene before him. bucky thrusted his hips up, tony reciprocated with a moan, and steve lost it. 

"are we gonna fuck in this elevator?" steve asked. bucky turned around, his lips wet from saliva. tony looked absolutely wrecked; his hair was all over the place, his unbuttoned shirt was untucked from his slacks, and his lips were kiss swollen and shiny. 

"if you want," bucky smiled charmingly at steve, his voice husky. "yes," tony answered, his response cut short by him pulling bucky's head to face him again, kissing bucky deeply. 

"god damn i love you," steve muttered, palming himself through his sweatpants. tony made a noise similar to a cry, pulling on bucky's hair. 

bucky pushed his hips up into tony's, his neck exposed from the hair pulling. steve rushed over, leaving kisses and hickeys all down bucky's neck.

"goddamnit if i haven't been dreaming of this for years," bucky panted, pulling away from tony for the need to hear something other than wet kisses and moans.

"if i remember correctly, we almost did do this," steve said lowly, nipping behind bucky's ear. "with who?" tony demanded. 

"your father," bucky grunted, keeping a little ways away from tony to gauge his reaction. tony's eyes just went wide. "that's hot. fuck, you're my dad's age. fuck. i feel so young," tony panted, kissing bucky deeper. 

"try older, darlin'," steve said, his old accent shinning through. "i think i have an accent kink," tony said, lips pressed to bucky's lightly. "your russian and both of your brooklyn accents put me over the moon." 

bucky smiled a ridiculous smile, and steve paused his kissing on bucky's neck to bite his shoulder. "let it rip," steve mumbled, his hands on bucky's toned chest, feeling around. 

"ya lyublyu tebya. vy oba imeyete v vidu mir dlya menya," bucky said, punctuated by kisses across tony's jawline. "you both me the world to me," he repeated himself in english, his voice crooning like the 40's again. "yebat' menya," he moaned, thrusting his hips against tony's. 

"sei mio," tony growled, kissing and biting with ferocity on bucky's neck, aggressive all of the sudden. "what does that mean?" bucky panted. 

"you're mine," steve supplied, leaning over bucky to make out with his boyfriend. "fuck... steve rogers, you sick bastard. holding this man for yourself," bucky groaned into steve's ear, which was really all he could do, but he made himself loud enough for tony to hear. 

and hear he did. he moaned the loudest moan bucky had ever heard in his life. "you two are prettier than any dame i've ever been with," he said, and that made tony look at him with blown pupils and even more swollen lips. 

"then fuck me like one," tony said, and bucky felt weak in the knees. he looked back to steve to see if he had any objections, but he simply squeezed bucky's butt and said," be my guest."

"we gotta slide these pants off, doll," bucky mumbled, kissing up tony's chest as he shimmied the slacks down the shortest's legs. "it's so cold on this wall," tony complained, and steve got an idea. 

"bucky, the window," he said, and bucky just smiled and laughed. "your boy is a hell of a man," bucky groaned, picking tony up again and pushing him against the glass.

"when i take your shirt off, doll," bucky started, pausing to kiss tony's neck loudly and sloppily. tony moaned, and steve rutted up against bucky. "you'll be naked, out on show for everyone. but you'll be stevie and i's slut. is that what you want?" bucky asked.

"always," tony panted, biting his lip. "you've done this before, haven't you?" bucky asked, grinding back on steve. the only responses he got were moans, and he chuckled. "little kinky bastards."

"you don't even know the whole slew of things this little genius is into. or should i say... little bitch," steve said, hissing the last bit towards tony, who moaned again, arching into bucky. bucky nodded absent-mindedly, smiling that dumb smirk tony found extremely endearing at him, caressing the muscles of tony's back. 

"you're both so amazing. doing this? here? now? god, you must love each other a lot," bucky said, massaging the man in front of him's back gently, making sure not to hurt him. "i do. but i think we also love someone else. the same person, and we don't know what to do with him," tony replied, his tone asking steve indirectly for a response. he really hoped it wasn't as controversial as he thought it was. 

"oh, definitely. but wouldn't he be doing things to you? like taking you in an elevator while i watch? wouldn't you make me happy?" steve replied, rocking his hips up into bucky's again. 

bucky moaned, finally clued in as to what they were saying. "oh, fuck. i'll make you happy, steve," tony said, kissing bucky sharply. "steve?" the omniscient super soldier reprimanded. "sorry, sir," tony replied shamefully, and steve nodded in approval. 

"got a rubber?" bucky mumbled, asking the vague question to anyone in the elevator. "don't care enough for one. no lube is fine too," the genius said, breathing heavily. "just take me."

"fucks sake," bucky growled. "knees," he commanded tony, who dropped immediately, and was nuzzled into bucky's hip within seconds after that. "be a good boy for bucky. he's new, don't rush him too much," steve said, lacing his fingers through bucky's hair to yank him back. he couldn't forget how rough bucky liked everything to be, and kept that up through the whole thing. 

steve latched himself onto bucky's neck at about the same time tony started to take his tip into his mouth, and steve had never heard a more deep, pleasured sound. it was really doing things for him, and he hoped it did the same for tony. he really wanted this to happen a lot more. 

tony, on the other hand, had completely taken bucky into his mouth, hyper focused on delivering a great blowjob without the man above him blowing his load, and that's as crude as he could say it or he might end up that way as well.

bucky couldn't decide wether to thrust up into tony or grind himself back on steve, and it was really messing with him. "stop, stop," he whispered hoarsely. the two surrounding him completely halted all movements. "i need you both separately. please, this is a lot."

steve backed up, pushing himself against the wall dramatically, thrusting up into his own hand. "have fun," he said, biting his lip. tony resumed what he started, only to be pulled up by his hair. 

bucky kissed him harshly, then spun him around so that he was plastered against the window. slow and gentle nips ran down tony's back, to which tony arched himself back onto more.

steve moaned, carefully watching them quietly. bucky started to stretch tony. the only sounds in the elevator were steve and tony's moans and groans. bucky basked in the glory of what he was doing to these boys. 

"bucky, please," tony managed. bucky was going a little too slow, and tony did not appreciate it. "i'm taking my time, doll. unless it's not what you want?" the tallest hummed, pulling away completely. tony whined. 

"not at all... fuck me up the wall. hard. please?" tony said, and bucky felt weak in the knees. "your wish is my command, princess," bucky groaned, and steve made a noise again. 

bucky whipped around, going to rip into steve. "what do you think you're doing?" he asked, his hands off of tony, who was holding on to him, kissing him, and touching him all over. 

"why did you take you hands off of him?" steve challenged right back. bucky pushes tony off to charge up into the blonde's face. "are you questioning me?" bucky roared, and tony felt dread. he hoped steve wouldn't open his fat mouth right now-," well, what are you going to do about it, asshole?" 

bucky put one hand around steve's throat, who gasped, but quickly smiled the smile he saved for certain people at certain times. bucky kisses steve harshly, taking all of his remaining breath away. "what the fuck," tony said, out of breath. 

"shut the hell up," bucky mumbled, pulling away from steve. he only let go of the hold on steve's neck after he had agreed. bucky walked back over to tony, who was still watching his boyfriend gasp for air, licking his lips in bucky's direction. 

"you, too?" bucky said in a dark, raspy tone, as if he was the one choked. "no, just... fuck. you make us happy. so, so happy. we have to do this more," tony said. bucky smiled, laughing softly. 

"anytime, doll," he kissed tony softly. steve wanted to say something, but knew he would be punished again if he did. bucky turned around, sympathetically reaching out to touch his cheek. "you can say something, if you want," he offered. 

"this has taken too long. i love you, and i love you, tony. and i love us, together. take him, bucky," steve said. bucky kissed him, too. "i will. however you'd like, okay?" 

"take me slowly," tony said. "take me slowly, gently, and make sure he can see." bucky didn't have to be told twice as he laid tony down. he caged himself over the genius, looking at steve. "can you see?" 

"yes. beautiful," he said, his head rolling back onto the wall, and his hand shifting back to touch himself again. bucky smiled, looking back to tony. "you're good? no lube and no rubber?" he checked. 

"if you put this off any longer, i'm going to scream. fuck. me," tony said, wrapping his arms around bucky's neck, bringing him down for a kiss. 

bucky moved fast, shifting tony's legs to around his waist. "yes sir," the soldier said, smiling. he lined himself with tony, ready to push in. "anger really does bottle up when you're angry, i guess," he said again. tony immediately went to defend himself, but before he could speak, bucky bottomed out. 

tony's head hit the floor with a thud, eyes rolling back with it. steve moved over to place his hands there like a pillow, leaning down to kiss tony himself. bucky started to move, and tony made a small noise. 

"bring him up- stand up and do it there... against the sun," steve said. bucky stopped, still in tony, and cradled him. he stood up, back to the window so the sun would be setting behind them, and continued his thrusts, slowly gaining speed. 

steve took out his phone, taking a picture. without stopping, bucky asked, "why did you do that?" steve just smiled. "well, when you're gone, we're going to miss you. especially him," steve said. "he's falling, why don't we get one for against the window?" bucky did as directed, resting tony up against the glass. 

"b-bucky... i'm gonna... i'm gonna...," tony whimpered. "go on, you have permission," he said, bracing himself for his own climax. when tony came, steve took a picture; it was tony, head against the glass that was steamed over from his body heat, bucky holding him close, and the purple-hued sky in the back, making every sweaty body look magical. 

bucky came not long after, pulling out but still holding tony. their lips brushed lightly, making the both of them smile and put their heads together. 

"we have to- steve has to- fuck, again," tony stammered. "all in good time, doll. let's get us cleaned up first, hm?" bucky smiled, reaching for his underwear. he cleaned tony up, throwing his underwear in a corner to grab tony's clothes. 

steve dressed himself, then tony, and watched bucky help himself. "what are we going to do for the next," bucky checked tony's watch," half hour?" 

"let the poor man sleep and make out?" steve shrugged. bucky smirked and leaned in for a kiss before they heard the elevator door ding open. "you could've just asked me, sirs," jarvis said. "jarvis! did you...hear all of that?" steve exclaimed, rubbing a sleepy tony's back. bucky grabbed his boxers with a stern look towards the walls. 

"yes, sir. recorded it, as well, per mr. stark's request," the ai replied. "well, sorry you had to, uh, see/hear/record that. thanks," steve said, gesturing bucky to step out with tony, and he was going to follow. 

"there's no trouble in, mr. rogers. none at all. i hope you know, he loves you." 

steve chuckled. "which one?"

"by the looks of it, both." 

"well, i love them too.”


End file.
